The present invention relates to an impact absorption facility for road, and in particular to an impact absorption facility for road which makes it possible to protect a road center, a road side, a road ramp, an entering side of a tunnel or an underground road, pillars, faith silk or others and to absorb the impact of vehicle collided and to decelerate during a collision by decreasing the impacts occurring due to the impact of a vehicle by installing the impact absorption facility even in a highway ramp, and it is possible to prevent a vehicle from entering an opposite road lane or going out of a road for thereby allowing the vehicle to run on a normal road and to return to a road. A traffic accident can be effectively prevented with the help of a lighting lamp or a reflection lamp when a vehicle approaches the impact absorption facility when a driver drives at night with sleepiness.
Since a conventional impact absorption facility is formed of a protective wall, a protective mount, a guide rail each made of a waste tire, a steel material or concrete, the friction force increases at the time when a vehicle collides, so a vehicle is damaged or broken, leading to casualties.
The conventional impact absorption facility is generally made of a concrete block or a steel material. The impact absorption facility is installed in one side of an asphalt road or a road side of a pedestrian road. The impact absorption facility is made by installing a basic concrete after casting and by vertically installing a steel pile in a center of the basic concrete. A zinc-coated steel plate formed in a wing shape is installed in the steel pile in a road side.
The conventional impact absorption facility is most widely used with its easier construction. In the road crossing a housing complex, the impact absorption facility made of a concrete block is installed, and a noise absorption plate is installed.
As vehicle collision accidents increase year after year, a lot of impact absorption facilities installed in a sharp curve and a mountain area are damaged. In particular, since it is made of a metallic material or a concrete block, casualties might increase when a vehicle collides, and a lot of budget is needed so as to maintain the damaged impact absorption facility.
In order to overcome the above problems, a vehicle collision absorption apparatus is installed in a place where a vehicle can collide. The impact absorption facility with an impact absorption apparatus can be classified into a recovery type impact absorption facility with a function for recovering the vehicle in a direction that the vehicle is originally intended to run, and a non-recovery type impact absorption facility which can make the vehicle stop as the facility fully absorbs the impact of the vehicle.
Generally, the impact absorption facility is installed so as to secure the safety of passenger by stopping the vehicle or changing the direction of the vehicle when colliding with fixed structure and so as to prevent a secondary accident that a certain accident occurs after the vehicle collided with the obstacle and so as to protect the major structures of the road such as a pillar or the something.
Such impact absorption facility is installed in a place where needs a protection of people and facility due to the collision with the vehicle like in the center line of the road or a road side, a road junction, an end portion, a pillar, a highway tollgate, a tunnel, an underground entrance, a retained wall, a down slope section of a curved road, etc.
In case of the impact absorption facility embedded in the center line of the road or the road side, it can effectively absorb and distribute the impact for thereby decreasing the accident and the hurts of people. However t is impossible to actually decrease the speed of the vehicle due to the rotational force of the impact absorption member such as a manmade absorption material like waste tires and Styrofoam. When impacting, the speed the vehicle generally increases, so the vehicle goes out of the running lane. In this case, a secondary accident may occur as the vehicle collides with another running vehicle of another running lane, which might cause a huge accident.
The impact absorption facility embedded in the centerline or the road side has a complicated construction which might lead to increasing the unit cost, and the assembling time might increase due to a lot of elements to be assembled at site. In particular, when it is hard to see the front side vehicles in curved roads or uphill roads, the vehicle collides and keeps running without deceleration, from which a huge accident can occur.
In the road protective member for impact absorption of Korean patent registration number 0740552, the following problems might occur. Namely, since the vehicle collides and keeps running with its before-accident speed, the impact absorption body maintains original rotational speed. So, the vehicle that collided might collapse and might get popped out of the running road. Since the rotational speed of the impact absorption body is in proportion to the impact speed in the course of the impact of the vehicle, it is actually hard to prevent safety accidents due to the deceleration of a vehicle, so that a secondary traffic accident such as a collapse or a road escape can occur.